super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Beryl
Queen Beryl is the main antagonist of the first season of the anime Sailor Moon. She is the queen of theNegaverse, and serves the evil spirit called theNegaforce (Queen Metallia in the Japanese version). She commanded the Negaverse to kill off the entire Moon Kingdom. During the first half of Sailor Moon, Beryl was trying to gather energy for the Negaforce. She sent Jedite(Jadeite) to steal energy from people, but Jadeite's plans kept getting foiled by the Sailor Scouts. In Episode 10, Jedite fought them himself but was defeated, and as punishment, Beryl condemned him to eternal sleep and sent Neflite (Nephrite) to gather energy. Neflite's plans were foiled every time, but starting from Episode 18, Beryl began looking for the Imperium Silver Crystal. After the death of Neflite, Zoycite (Zoisite) was given the task of finding the crystal. Using Neflite's Black Crystal, Zoycite tracked down the seven people with the Rainbow Crystals inside them, though some were taken by Tuxedo Mask, and one by Sailor Moon. Beryl also wanted Tuxedo Mask, who was really Prince Darien/Endymion, on her side, but Zoycite tried to kill him in revenge for scratching his face, so Beryl killed Zoycite as punishment for disobeying her. Afterward, Beryl and the Negaforce turned Darien (Mamoru) evil. However, by this time the Rainbow Crystals had combined into the Silver Crystal, which Sailor Moon, who was really Princess Serena, possessed now. From this point on, Beryl's fourth and strongest generalMalachite (Kunzite) tried to find and kill Sailor Moon to take the crystal from her. He failed each time, and was eventually killed by Sailor Moon. In the final episode (which proceedes its sequel series, Sailor Moon R, though it is often treated as a second season instead of a different show), the five Sailor Scouts headed over to the Dark Kingdom to stop Beryl, but Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Mars were all defeated by the Doom and Gloom Girls, who are themselves killed by the Sailor Scouts in the process. Beryl teleported Sailor Moon to the Dark Kingdom where she commanded Endymion to fight her, but she found a way of healing him and as Beryl threw a gigantic crystal shard at them, Darien threw his signature rose attack at her, seriously injuring her. The Negaforce gave Beryl a final chance and combined with her, transforming her into a giant form, but Sailor Moon transformed into the Moon Princess and used Cosmic Moon Power, creating a giant energy ball that destroyed Queen Beryl. Trivia In the Super Famicom/Nintendo video game "Sailor Moon: Another Story", it is revealed that she used to be a sage before she became a queen and became queen of the Dark Kingdom after joining forces withNegaforce. In the Sailor Moon video games. She is the most recurring boss in a similar way as to Ganondorf from Legend of Zelda or Bowser to Mario. Those games being Sailor Moon for Super Nintendo/Super Famicom, Sailor Moon: Another Story, Sailor Moon (Arcade Game), Sailor Moon (Gameboy) and Sailor Moon (Sega Megadrive). Category:TV Show Villains